El diario de
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: El amor no correspondido abunda. Al menos más de uno puede desahogarse en su diario... [InuyashaxSango] [Descontinuado]
1. El diario de una Taijiya

**El diario de...**

¡Hola!

Llevo mucho sin escribir ya que, para decir la verdad, no he estado muy inspirada últimamente.

Pero bueno, aquí les traigo un fic sobre los pensamientos de alguien. ¿Quien es? Lean y lo sabrán.

Pero antes, quiero dejar una advertencia para los fans de las parejas _típicas _(Inuyasha/Kagome y Miroku/Sango) ya sé que me van a querer matar, bueno es muy posible. En fin, lean y ustedes juzgaran, igual creo que ya es obvio que este fic no tiene nada de esas parejas ¿verdad?

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así pasarían cosas que ni yo misma creería y estaría en Japón asociada con Rumiko-sensei o algo parecido.

_El diario de una Taijiya_

Esto es algo que ni yo misma puedo creer. Siempre pensé que amaba a alguien más, pero ahora no estoy segura.

Cada vez que veo su hermoso cabello flotando con el viento, o sus cálidos ojos observarme, me siento extraña.

Si alguien se enterase de mis sentimientos las cosas dejarían de ser como ahora; además _él_ está con ella y yo estoy con quien creí amar. Él me ama, creo, yo lo quiero, pero no lo amo...

Todavía estamos buscando los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. Una parte de mi quiere que esto termine; no porque no desee acabar con el maldito Naraku, sólo es para alejarme de _él_.

Sé que de seguir así, mi amor, que he ocultado desde hace tiempo, saldrá a la vista de todos, y no quiero que eso suceda.

_Él_ me diría que simplemente no siente nada por mí. Y ellos no me lo perdonarían, quien me ama, mi mejor amiga... Si yo estuviese en su lugar tampoco podría perdonarme.

Sé que la traicioné al enamorarme de la persona más importante para ella, la persona que ella ama. Ella es feliz al ser correspondida, y yo intento ser feliz por ella, pero cada vez que los veo juntos mi corazón me duele e incluso ocultarme en sus brazos, en busca de consuelo, no sirve de nada.

Esto está mal, lo sé, no debería utilizarlo de esta manera. Él cambió por mí. Y ustedes... me han dado tanto, siempre han estado a mi lado, esta no es la forma de pagarles después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Pero _lo_ amo.

Escribirlo consigue que comience a llorar; nunca podré decírselo.

Posiblemente esta hoja, al igual que las demás, termine en pequeños pedazos que el viento se llevará, para impedir que alguien lea esto.

Si _él_ lo leyera no me creería y la sorpresa crearía un aire de incomodidad a nuestro alrededor. Por eso nunca escribo _su_ nombre, me da miedo que ese sea el primer paso para que mis sentimientos salgan a la vista de todos... no es que sea difícil saber de quien estoy escribiendo.

Este es mi diario.

Hace meses comencé a escribir, siempre acompañada de la soledad de la noche y una fogata. Todo lo que escribo termina convirtiéndose en pequeños fragmentos de hojas con un montón de letras sin sentido.

Al comienzo me limitaba a narrar lo sucedido en las peleas contra Naraku o algún youkai, pero le prometí a mi mejor amiga que escribiría siempre que lo necesitara, especialmente si era algo de lo que no podía hablar.

Es la única forma que tengo para desahogarme, pero no es suficiente y no quiero que nadie lea esto, nunca.

Por eso, a veces, me pregunto si este diario terminará con tan pocas hojas que será obvio lo que estoy haciendo, y...

Por un momento me asusté demasiado.

Shippo acabó de despertar y me preguntó que hacia levantada. Insistió en que si no le decía despertaría a los demás; pero al final pude convencerlo diciéndole que estaba haciendo planes contra Naraku y quería que fuera una sorpresa para todos.

Esa es la peor excusa que pude dar, pero no puedo decir la verdad. Es una suerte que estaba adormilado, tal vez mañana ni siquiera se acordará de esto...

Comienzo a sentir como el sueño se apodera de mí, junto a la debilidad que llega después de un largo llanto en silencio.

No tardaré mucho en ocultar este cuaderno bajo mi cabeza, soñaré con _él_ y mañana, cuando despierte con los ojos irritados a causa del llanto, romperé esta hoja, mientras en el fondo conservo la esperanza de poder decirle lo que siento en vez de escribirlo una y otra vez...

In...

¡No debo! Si escribo _su_ nombre ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

_-Inuyasha.- suspiré, ocultando mi rostro por un segundo para ahogar mi voz._

No soy tan tonta como para decirlo en voz alta, pero no puedo evitarlo. Desearía poder llamarlo sin que estemos en medio de una batalla o cuando está despierto, pero no puedo hacerlo.

¿Cuándo volveré a escribir aquí sobre algo que pasó y no sobre _él_?

Tal vez debería comenzar ahora...

Hoy me desperté más temprano que de costumbre, antes que los demás. Intenté preparar el desayuno, pero el único con suficiente hambre para comerlo a pesar del mal resultado fue Inuyasha.

No sé quejó por el sabor, y aunque eso hizo que me sintiese mejor al verlo con Kagome...

Kagome-chan me pidió que lavara las cacerolas en el río, pero por un descuido perdí una.

Para completar también perdí una de mis mascaras, casi me caigo por un barranco (Miroku lo evitó) y a la hora del almuerzo, mientras descansábamos, casi uso a Kirara como almohada.

Kagome me preguntó, preocupada, si estaba bien, yo sólo asentí.

Por la tarde me quede dormida en las aguas termales en las que estábamos Kagome y yo; si no fuese por ella tal vez me habría ahogado, aunque suene exagerado.

¿Cuántas veces he nombrado a Kagome en estos últimos párrafos? Demasiadas, al fin de cuentas es mi mejor amiga, y eso es lo que me hace sentir más y más culpable.

Odio tener que ocultarle algo y guardar mis sentimientos. La anciana Kaede dice que eso es lo peor que alguien puede hacer, ya que se pueden convertir en odio, por eso... por eso seguiré escribiendo.

Hoy vino Kouga, el lobo. Como siempre trató a Kagome-chan de "su mujer", a pesar de que sabe que no tiene ninguna oportunidad. Inuyasha también lo sabe y aun así armó una escena de celos...

Eso es algo común, sí, pero me hizo sentir celosa en más de un sentido.

Él dice amarme, pero parece indiferente cuando algún hombre se me acerca. Tal vez estamos juntos y no le pregunta a nadie si quiere tener un hijo con él, pero sí se queda observando a cada mujer que se cruza por su camino, como si estuviera examinándola, comparándola conmigo.

Eso, y el ver que _él_ realmente la quiere... duele.

No tengo ninguna posibilidad, y soy tan cobarde que prefiero seguir con alguien que no amo y pensar en _él_ cada vez que estoy con Miroku.

Simplemente le tengo miedo a la soledad.

¡Suficiente! Escribí de más hoy, estoy siendo demasiado sincera. No quiero romper esta hoja, pero el temor de que alguien la lea... mañana veré. Tal vez algo pase, un youkai nos podría atacar o podrían llegar noticias de Kohaku, así podré dejar de pensar en todo esto y podré destruir esta página sin dudar.

_-Hasta mañana- murmuré, observando de reojo el rostro del Hanyou._

--

Sí, lo sé... (Nakuru ve como los fanáticos de Sango/Miroku toman algunos palos, espadas y todo lo que tienen a la mano y se acercan de forma amenazante) ¡Lo siento!  
Bueno, en realidad no. Hace mucho que quería escribir algo que al menos insinuara un Sango/Inuyasha.

Sé que me quieren matar y sé que será peor si me animo a escribir los diarios de otros personajes (cosa que espero hacer), pero en fin.

Los demás diarios (que ya tengo medio pensados) dependen de ustedes en que orden salgan (puede ser el de quien sea, incluso de Kanna), sólo tienen que decirme cual quieren y listo. Eso sí: con todas las cosas sin sentido que estoy pensando no sé si les gusten, pero espero que así sea.

Espero que me dejen algunos reviews con sus opiniones, así sean negativas, no sólo me ayudarían a mejorar, también me animarían a escribir más.

¡Hasta el próximo diario!  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


	2. El diario de un Hanyou

**El diario de...**

¡Hola!

¡Aquí esta el segundo diario! Tal como Baku-Chan y Arestelwen. Hope and Light lo pidieron es el turno del diario de Inuyasha.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero algún día el hermoso y perfecto hermano de Inu-chan será sólo mío.

_El diario de un Hanyou_

¡Maldición! ¡Esto sólo me pasa a mí!

¡Odio ver sufrir a una mujer y hago lo que sea por ponerla contenta, y justo me pasa esto!

Creo que es mejor que vaya por partes; primero lo actual. Kagome.

Ella es la reencarnación de Kikyo, pero su parecido es sólo físico. Incluso sus poderes espirituales y puntería son muy diferentes.

Desde que estoy con ella como mas ramen y no me dice tantos "osuwaris", y ella esta feliz. Ya lo he dicho, odio ver a las mujeres sufrir.

Luego de Kagome siempre paso a Kikyo.

Ella está sufriendo y sé que la única forma de hacerla feliz es que, después de matar a Naraku, muera en sus manos.

Bien, de igual forma después de eso Kagome ira a su tiempo y no tengo que preocuparme más por ella. Así que Kikyo, la Kikyo que amé, será feliz.

Pero justo esta noche descubrí porqué Sango esta tan extraña últimamente.

¡Es por mi culpa! Sí, otra mujer sufriendo por mi culpa y ahora no tengo idea de que hacer.

Antes todo era fácil: Estar con Kagome, matar a Naraku, Kagome se va, muero por Kikyo.

Y ya todas las mujeres de mi vida podían ser felices.

¿Donde puede entrar Sango sin hacer sufrir a las demás?

Incluso si encuentro una forma de solucionar esto no creo que a Miroku, ahora que está con Sango, le agrade. Aunque no estoy seguro si realmente la ame, sí la quiere, pero...

¿Acaso la vida de un hanyou no puede ser mas fácil?

Bueno mejor escribo cualquier otra cosa, no todo en mi vida son ellas...

Hace un tiempo a Kagome le dio por traernos unos libros con hojas en blanco y nos dijo que escribiéramos todo lo que pasa y lo que sentimos en ellos. Creo que es algo muy popular en su época.

Hasta hoy yo no había usado el mío, me parece aburrido hacerlo, pero veo que estas cosas llamadas diarios sirven para desahogarse y quejarse con tranquilidad.

Creo que comienzo a entender la razón por la que Sango escribe tanto... Demonios ¿tanto está sufriendo? Odio verla así.

¡Otra vez Sango!

¡Arg! ¿Que haré con ella?

Creo que será mejor pensar en... ¡Naraku! Sí, ese desgraciado. Tengo que pensar en como lo derrotaré y escribir sobre eso.

Espero que sus aliados no intervengan. Sería complicado pelear con todos a la vez; además, si manda a este niño, Kohaku, sería un problema ya que no debo matarlo. Si lo hago Sango se pondría triste y...

¡De nuevo!

Si esto sigue así terminaré pensando más en ella que lo que pensaba en Kikyo o algo así. Tengo que hacer algo; tal vez debería pedirle un consejo a alguien, sin decir nombres, claro está.

A ver... si le pido consejo a Kagome... no, ella podría sospechar.

Hablar con Sango tampoco, no quiero que se sienta peor.

Miroku es un buen amigo, pero a como es termina diciendo algo tipo "_Tu amigo se debería quedar con ambas y hacerlas felices_". Claro que si supiera que hablo de Sango no diría eso...

Shippo es un solo un niño y terminaría llevándome con Kaede-baba; con ella no quiero hablar de esto.

Argh, creo que tendré que arreglar esto yo solo.

¿Existe alguna forma de arreglar esto dejando a todas felices?

Llevo media hora pensando y no se me ocurre nada. Creo que debo dormir un rato y mañana decidir que hacer según vea que hacen los demás.

O quien sabe. Podría pesar algo inesperado que cause una gran conmoción. Las cosas podrían cambiar de alguna forma, o al menos distraer a Sango para que no se siga sintiendo mal, y si ella no se siente mal no tengo que preocuparme por ella y dejo esta tontería de escribir mis problemas en una hoja que cualquiera puede leer-

Creo que mejor haré lo que ella también hace casi siempre en las mañanas: Romper la hoja en la escribí.

Estoy seguro que ella piensa que nadie se da cuenta de eso, o de que no duerme mucho por estar escribiendo, pero yo sí lo hago y gracias a eso la escuche.

¡Tengo una idea!

Pensando en Sango me acorde de Kirara. Tal vez si, en vez de escribir, le digo mis problemas a alguien se me ocurra algo.

Después de todo ella es una buena amiga; me ayudo hace un tiempo a aprender a manejar mejor mi tessaiga y... en realidad ayuda a todos.

El caso es que ella sabe escuchar y guardar secretos, bueno ella no habla, pero de igual forma guarda los secretos ¿no? Eso es lo que cuenta.

Ya está decidido, mañana temprano (antes de que alguien se levante a hacer el desayuno) iré con Kirara a dar una vuelta; hablo con ella y de camino boto esta hoja.

Listo, ahora sí intentaré dormir un poco, pero en otra parte, esta rama no está muy cómoda. Lástima que estemos lejos de la aldea, las ramas nos los árboles cercanos son mejores.

--

Me quedó muy corto, pero espero que les haya gustado a pesar de eso.

La verdad me costó mucho escribir el diario de Inuyasha, es que el a veces es tan inmaduro que no sé...

**Reviews:  
**

**Nuh**: ¿No está del todo mal? Bueno, no me quedó tan mal después de todo. Pero, por cierto, yo en ningún momento puse en el sumario que fuera Sango/Miroku Kagome/Inuyasha.

**SATOSHI HIMURA KAMIYA**: Yo también, casi siempre voy por el Inu/Kagome, pero de vez en cuando hay que cambiar. No sé si haré que se declare, pero sí se que armare algunos buenos enredos. Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review.

**Mourisan**: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Aquí esta el segundo diario, espero que te guste.

**Baku-Chan**: ¡Konnichiwa! Tienes mucha razón. Es difícil resistirse a Inu-chan (menos cuando esta cerca de Sessh...) Bueno aquí tienes el diario de Inu-chan, espero que te guste. Gracias por tu review

**Arestelwen. Hope and Light**: Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado en vez de haber llegado a odiarlo.

Aquí esta el de Inuyasha. El de Miroku y el de Kirara estarán pronto (creo que primero será el de Kirara, aunque con ella no es propiamente un diario, porque, tal como dijiste, ella no puede escribir) Espero que este diario también haya sido de tu agrado.

--

Bueno pronto subiré el próximo diario, si quieren alguno en particular sólo tiene que decírmelo en sus reviews.

Este diario esta dedicado especialmente a Yukime2 que cumplió años el miércoles pasado. Espero que te guste mucho y hayas pasado un muy buen cumpleaños.

Déjenme sus reviews con sus sugerencias, las tendré muy en cuenta.

¡Hasta el próximo diario!


	3. El diario de un Houshi

**El diario de...**

¡Hola a todos!

Discúlpenme por la demora. Tal como Shana8 y Baku-Chan lo pidieron aquí esta el diario de Miroku.

Me costó mucho hacer este diario, ya que es difícil pensar como un monje pervertido.

Pero me inspiré y aquí esta.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, aunque... ¡Ya verán como conseguiré que Sessh-chan sea mío algún día! (Soñar no cuesta nada).

_El diario de un Houshi_

Es la primera vez que realmente utilizo el diario que Kagome-sama me dio para escribir.

Normalmente sólo lo uso para hacer bocetos de todas las mujeres hermosas que conozco (soy bastante bueno dibujando para decir la verdad); hace poco hizo un de Sango y me quedó bastante bien, aunque me pregunto si se ve con menos ropa tal como la imagino (que fue como la dibujé)...

Temo que me estoy desviando un poco del tema, ya que la idea era escribir, pero ya que es sobre Sango supongo que no importa ese pequeño desvío.

Últimamente Sango está muy extraña, y ni siquiera Kagome-sama sabe porqué.

Cuando le pregunté sólo bajó su mirada y dijo con voz triste que no sabia nada. Eso fue ayer. Las veces anteriores me había sonreído y me había dicho que haría lo que fuese para animar a Sango.

Para completar las cosas hace poco me desperté y vi a Inuyasha escribiendo, lo cual es demasiado extraño.

En definitiva todos, menos yo, están raros.

Es que incluso Kikyo-sama, quien estuvo cerca hace unas horas no se acercó (creo que no se dio cuenta que la vi); Naraku tampoco nos ha atacado... Sí, todo el mundo está extraño.

Pero mientras las mujeres sigan siendo tan hermosas como siempre no me interesa. Aunque en realidad no puedo negar que no me agrada ver a Sango tan triste como ahora, si ella buscase mi ayuda...

Por fin puedo seguir escribiendo.

Inuyasha se volvió a despertar; esta vez, en vez de escribir, despertó a Kirara y se fue con ella.

Y sí, los espié.

Por lo poco que pude oír me enteré que tiene problemas con Kagome-sama; si me acercaba más estaba en peligro de que Kirara se diese cuenta, así que no pude saber más, a pesar de el silencio a esta hora, que ayuda a que todo se escuche con claridad.

Lo que escuche fue algo como "_Kirara, no sé que hacer, no quiero hacer sufrir a Kagome pero..._ " Y bajo la voz así que no se que mas dijo.

Me pregunto porqué le cuenta sus problemas a Kirara y no a mí. ¿No soy de confianza?

¡Oh! Acabo de hacer un descubrimiento: Inuyasha dejó su diario.

Aun no regresa, así que aprovecharé para leerlo y enterarme, por fin, de que sucede.

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

Si Inuyasha está en lo cierto y Sango esta así por _él_ no me importa nada. ¡Lo absorberé con mi Kazaana si es necesario, con tal de que se aleje de MI Sango!

Calma, Miroku, calma. Al menos Inuyasha se equivoca en algo, y es que **sí** amo a Sango, de lo contrario no estaría tan celoso ¿verdad?

¿Kagome-sama sabrá sobre esto? Debe ser, si no, no estaría tan triste.

Todo comienza a complicarse más. No odio a Inuyasha, como hombre entiendo que no tiene la culpa de que las mujeres nos amen, pero esto se trata de MI Sango y no de cualquier otra mujer.

De momento tengo dos opciones:

Puede pelear con Inuyasha, a riesgo de que me termine atravesando con sus garras o de que Sango me termine odiando por absorberlo, o hacer cualquier cosa para conquistar una vez más a Sango, aun a costa de dejar temporalmente de ser yo.

...

Esa es la mejor opción.

Esta noche le pediré ayuda a Kagome-sama, necesito algunos consejos sobre como conquistar a una mujer; pero no puedo decirle que está pasando, ya que si no sabe la lastimaría demasiado.

Sí, esto funcionará, tiene que.

Quizás al comienzo sea difícil, pero si consigo volver a ver la sonrisa de Sango y seguir a su lado será suficiente. Aun así... esto ya viene de antes ¿y si no funciona?

¡Nada de eso, Miroku! Eres irresistible. Sango no te dejará y todo volverá a estar bien.

Ya está todo claro, así que mejor escribiré sobre algo que leí en el diario de Inuyasha (por si acaso ya lo dejé en su lugar). La verdad me sorprende que en el fondo haya hecho caso a eso de "_quedarse con ambas_", claro que con eso sólo me refiero a Kikyo-sama y a Kagome-sama, por supuesto...

Escuché un ruido; creo que alguien se está despertando. Dormiré (o fingiré hacerlo) por un rato más.

Sólo espero que Kagome-sama sea la primera en despertarse y haga el desayuno. No es por ofender, pero la comida de Sango...

--

¡Hola de nuevo!

Como ven terminé haciendo primero el de Miroku que el de Kirara, no solo porque me inspiré, sino que por el orden de los hechos me tocaba hacer primero este diario.

**Reviews:**

**gaby:** Claro que me puedes dar ideas. Lo de Shippo lo pensare; los diarios de Sessh-chan, Kagura y Kikyo vienen en camino (probablemente en orden - Kikyo, Sessh, Kagura) Me alegra que te haya gustado.

**SATOSHI HIMURA KAMIYA:** Lo de declararse aun lo tengo que pensar, en el diario de Kirara (el próximo) ya pasará algo más entre las parejas. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Shana8:** ¿Naraku/Kagome? Interesante. A mi esa pareja se me ha pasado un par de veces por la cabeza y realmente no está mal. Definitivamente no eres a la única que le gustan parejas nada comunes, si cumplo con mi propósito de hacer al menos un fic por cada pareja que me gusta (o que se me han pasado por la cabeza) entenderás a lo que me refiero.

¡Claro que habrá un diario de Sessh-sama! Soy casi incapaz de hacer un fic y que él no tenga alguna participación. Aunque será más adelante, ya que primero tengo que arreglar todo con el Inuyasha-gumi.

De Naraku también habrá (de hecho ya lo tengo pensado) y si quieres uno por cada personaje de la serie es posible que así sea (todo depende de sacar más tiempo para escribir).

Claro que no me molesta que me hayas linkeado.

Ojala te guste este capítulo, que tal como pediste es el de Miroku. ¡Saludos!

**Baku-Chan:** ¡Konnichiwa! Como vez terminé haciendo primero el de Miroku, aunque el de Kirara también esta casi listo. Simplemente me inspire más para el de Miroku. Espero que te guste.

**alejandra:** Yo igual, pero también me gusta varia las parejas de vez en cuando. Gomen por demorarme un poco en actualizar. Gracias por tu review.

**Yukime2:** Como siempre gracias por tu mail, apenas terminen los exámenes nos tenemos que poner de acuerdo.

--

No demoraré mucho con el próximo diario y será mas largo (cada vez me salen mas cortos, pero eso cambiará), si las cosas salen bien antes de Lunes subo el próximo, pero no puedo asegurar nada.

Dejen sus reviews con comentarios, sugerencias, quejas o lo que se les ocurra.

Bye, bye.


	4. El diario de una Felina

**El diario de...**

¡Lo siento mucho!

Tengo razones por las que me demoré más de lo pensado para subir este capitulo: lo que pasa es que he estado algo enferma (bueno ese "algo" no es muy exacto, teniendo en cuenta que ayer estuve sin voz y toda la tarde tuve fiebre).

Pero bueno, hoy por fin me sentí mejor y aproveche para terminar este diario, el de Kirara, aunque en realidad no es un diario, sino los pensamientos de esta sobre todos los del grupo, sumado al relato de lo que pasó la mañana siguiente después de todos los demás diarios.

Fanáticos de InuyashaxKagome y SangoxMiroku acepto que querrán matarme el día de hoy...

**Disclaimer:** Sesshômaru-sama y los demás personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen aun cuando me duela aceptarlo.

_El diario de una Felina_

Los humanos son extraños en algunas ocasiones.

Es cierto que los aprecio mucho, pero me parece que se complican demasiado por algunas cosas. Sólo por otra persona no duermen, comen mal y hasta pelean mal.

Sango es una de las personas que más aprecio, pero actualmente está mal.

Ella me ha explicado lo que ocurre, Kagome también me ha contado muchas cosas e incluso Inuyasha lo ha hecho, el siempre a confiado mucho en mi.

Pero aunque me cuenten todo no consigo entenderlos.

Definitivamente los humanos son demasiado extraños.

Aun así, a veces, es interesante observar esas confusiones que tienen.

Hoy Sango llamó a Miroku, que por cierto es quien menos me habla. Con quien siempre juego es con Shippo. Un pequeño y tierno youkai en mi opinión, aunque creo que debería permanecer en un lugar mas seguro, en vez de acompañarnos en la batalla contra Naraku.

Pero bueno.

Sango me llevó consigo, alzada, lo cual era extraño ya que casi nunca me lleva con ella cuando está con el.

Llegamos a un lago, bastante bonito, donde tomé agua y me acosté a tomar el sol en el suave y limpio prado, pero no me dormí. Por eso vi y escuché todo lo que pasó.

Sango le dijo al monje muchas cosas sobre que su "relación" estaba mal y que tal vez las cosas serian mejor de otra forma. Que incluso sería mejor que se diesen algo de tiempo. Él, al final, parecía molesto y dijo: "_¿Acaso me estas diciendo que terminamos?_"

Pero debajo de su molestia yo pude oler su tristeza, casi comparable con la de Sango, que asintió llorando.

Después de eso él se fue, haciendo ademanes molestos.

Nunca había visto algo así en el grupo; incluso cuando Inuyasha y Kagome se pelean, o antes, cuando el monje se portaba mal con Sango, las cosas eran mucho más calmadas.

Luego Sango lloró y yo intenté consolarla. Si pudiera hablar no sé que le habría dicho; creo que este es uno de los momentos en que me alegro de ser como soy. Como sea ella me agradeció y cuando se iba a ir llegó Inuyasha.

Esta mañana él me preguntó, a pesar de que yo no le puedo responder, sobre que hacer y algo sobre que no podía decidirse entre Kagome, Kikyo y Sango.

Es extraño ver que antes no se preocupaba por ello y ahora sí lo hace.

El caso es que lo que pasó después... no importa cuantas veces lo recuerde, sigue sorprendiéndome, ya que nunca lo había visto siendo cariñoso con alguien que no fuese Kagome.

Inuyasha abrazó a Sango, ella le devolvió el abrazo y lloró. Lo más sorprendente fue que el se quedó consolándola hasta que se calmó y le dijo que siempre estaría con ella, apoyándola.

Y luego la besó.

Déjenme de que, según los youkais que conocí, ese gesto de un humano hacia otro es algo muy especial. Y no he olvidado que Inuyasha es parte humano, un hanyou.

Por eso preferí irme y dejarlos solos, al fin de cuentas ya todo estaba solucionado ¿verdad? Pues no.

Miroku ya estaba en el campamento y seguía triste. Estaba sentado, observando un sólo punto, y de repente se paró y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo.

Parecía como si quisiera golpear algo; Kagome llegó al rato y se sentó contra un árbol; estuvo llorando desconsolada a pesar de los intentos de Shippo por ayudarla.

Creo que ella apreciaba mucho a Inuyasha. y si las cosas entre los humanos son como creo ella debe estar así porque Inuyasha escogió a Sango en vez de quedarse con ella.

Me pregunto que pensara la sacerdotisa Kikyo cuando se entere...

Eso fue en la mañana, y ahora todos están aquí, fingiendo que todo está bien.

Kagome se encuentra cocinando, no ha hablado con nadie desde que dejo de llorar; Miroku se encuentra meditando, supuestamente; Sango esta escribiendo, algo alejada del grupo, lo cual es extraño, ya que siempre espera a que todos se duerman para hacerlo; Shippo, confundido, mira a todos intentando entender lo que ocurre. Hace rato él me preguntó si sabía que pasaba, pero como no puedo hablar no pude explicarle.

Lamento que así sea, creo que de decirle él también podría explicarme algunas cosas.

Inuyasha se fue hace rato, diciendo que iría a caminar y volvería para la comida.

¿Mañana volverá todo a la normalidad?

Al menos no hay ningún enemigo cerca, pero realmente preferiría eso si consiguiese que Sango y los demás volviesen a alegrarse.

Espero que Naraku no aproveche este momento de debilidad de todos para atacar...

Esta noche me quedaré vigilando.

--

Me decidí. Como vieron esto ya se convirtió en un InuxSango, espero que les guste (o al menos no les moleste).

Como les dije arriba no he estado muy bien en estos días, por eso me demoré ¡Realmente lo siento! Aun así ya estoy mejor, así que no me demoraré mucho con el próximo.

**Reviews:**

**kaby:** Tienes razón. Miroku y Kagome son bastante atrevidos. ¿Por que a Kagome no se le ocurre ir con ropa mas cómoda al Sengoku en vez de su uniforme sabiendo que allá todos la van a ver extraño por mostrar tanto?

El diario del gran Lord de las tierras occidentales (aka Sesshômaru-sama) estará mas adelante. Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los diarios. Gracias por tu review.

**SATOSHI HIMURA KAMIYA:** Pues si antes estaba celoso imagínate ahora. Lo que hará lo sabrás en el próximo diario. Los diarios de Sessh-chan, Naraku y Kikyo vendrán pronto; aunque por el orden de hechos primero será el de Kikyo.

Y el de Kanna... tengo muchas ganas de escribirlo, pero primero tengo que arreglar las cosas en el Inuyasha-gumi.

Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Baku-Chan:** ¡Konnichiwa! Por poner las cosas interesantes ahora estoy en un lío. Ya veras a Miroku aun más celoso con lo que acaba de pasar. Y como él aun no se ha rendido en lo que refiere a Sango...

¡Claro que habrá un diario de Shippo! El de Kagome es el próximo.

¿Será que ayudará a Miroku y a ella misma?

En serio siento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar.

Ojala te guste este capitulo.

**AsakuraAnaTao:** Miroku siempre ha sido un chismoso y se la pasa espiando. A penas vio el diario aprovecho. Lo de dibujar a Sango es obvio. El siempre será un pervertido.

Ya somos dos a las que nos gustan las parejas ilógicas para muchos, espero que te guste este diario.

--

Bien este diario me quedó algo corto y un poco confuso.

En realidad no estaba muy segura como hacer el diario de Kirara, pero este fue el resultado; espero que les haya gustado.

En el próximo aclarare muchas cosas.

Bien ya que llegaron hasta acá déjenme algún review con sus opiniones, sugerencias y demás.

También si así lo desean pueden enviarme un correo con todo lo que quieran menos virus.

¡Hasta el próximo diario!


	5. El diario de una joven Miko

**El diario de...**

¡Lo siento! Debí subir este capitulo ayer, pero por estar durmiendo no lo hice. Bueno, aquí esta el diario de Kagome y sus reacciones después de enterarse.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de esta fabulosa serie llamada InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko-sensei.

_El diario de una joven Miko_

Este es el... no recuerdo. He comenzado muchos diarios y siempre los termino botando, rompiendo; incluso, el último, lo queme para evitar que alguien lo leyese.

Es que... nunca me ha gustado que los demás sepan lo que pienso y siento en realidad.

Si tengo que decir la verdad ni siquiera sé el porqué de mi idea de traerles diarios a todos como regalos.

El caso, en este momento necesito desahogarme a cualquier costo. Miroku esta tan o peor que yo y con los demás no puedo hablar, aunque de poder hacerlo no quiero.

Además Inuyasha se fue, así que no puedo desahogarme con una tanda de "Osuwaris" o algo parecido.

Con quien debería hablar es con Sango, pero ella está por su lado y no quiero hacerlo. Sé que ella nunca se alegraría de mi tristeza, pero ella es, en parte, la causante.

Yo ya lo sospechaba, no puedo negarlo, pero nunca pensé que Inuyasha...

A ver Kagome, piensa, no puedes dejar las cosas así.

¿Que tiene Sango que no tengas tu?

¡Por más que sea tu amiga aun puedes luchar por el amor de Inuyasha!

Bien, ahora tengo que pensar en un plan para eso y para ayudar a Miroku, ya que si él está con Sango yo me quedo con Inuyasha y ¡todos felices!

...

¿A quien estoy tratando de engañar?

Inuyasha siempre ha pensado en Kikyo y nunca se a preocupado tanto por mí (a excepción de cuando estamos peleando) como últimamente lo a hecho con Sango.

No quiero rendirme; prometí alguna vez que estaría a su lado sin importar que quisiera a Kikyo, pero tratándose de Sango es diferente. Ella es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga. Además la veo casi todos los días y...

En este momento no se que hacer.

Decidir entre la amistad y el amor es difícil, por no decir imposible.

Hace un rato Sango intentó hablarme pero no pudo y yo no fui capaz de pedirle que continuara, sabiendo lo que me iba a decir.

Tengo miedo de salir lastimada.

No lo puedo evitar, además también temo que podía lastimar a otros.

Es por eso que nunca le he puesto las cosas claras a Kouga-kun; no quiero herirlo. Pero al ya sabe que Inuyasha y yo estamos... no, _estábamos_ juntos por lo que no hay necesidad de decir nada.

Es similar con Hojô-kun, aunque él es muy despistado y esta en otra época.

Esto esta resultando más difícil de lo que creí...

En teoría esto era para desahogarme, pero me estoy sintiendo peor por los demás...

No importa. Tendré que soportar esto, aunque para ello me toque tomar unas "vacaciones" en mi época; estudiando, hablando con Eri, Arimi y Yuka, estudiando más, intentando olvidar a Inuyasha... eso último es imposible, lo sé bien, pero puede intentarlo.

No puedo enojarme con Sango, a pesar de todo, y sospecho que de hacerlo mi dolor sólo aumentaría.

Creo que... tal vez debería ser yo quien hable con ella y dejarle el camino libre.

Pero de hacerlo me estaría engañando a mi misma y podría terminar incluso odiando a mi mejor amiga.

¿Que haría Kikyo en esta situación?

No es que en realidad me importe, se que somos muy distintas, y odio que me comparen con ella (aunque a veces yo misma lo hago). Pero, aunque me duela aceptarlo, desde que llegué aquí estoy bajo la sombra de Kikyo.

Bueno, creo que será mejor pensar y hablar seriamente con Inuyasha cuando vuelva.

Aunque sea duro seguiré junto a el. Aunque sea como su amiga...

--

Terminé. Por más que leo este diario tiene algo que no me convence.

El problemas es que no consigo precisar el porqué, tal vez es porque me quedo demasiado corto (es el mas corto hasta ahora) o... Aich no sé.

Espero que les haya gustado (o al menos no lo odien).

**Reviews:**

**SATOSHI HIMURA KAMIYA:** Es cierto, me quedo un poco confuso. Bueno los demás diarios ya los e estado pensando.

El próximo será el de Shippo. Luego el de Sessh-sama, le sigue el de Kikyo y luego... creo que el de Naraku y el de Kanna. En realidad después del de Kikyo aun no estoy muy segura del orden de los demás diarios.

Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**fiori-party:** Claro que sí, esos diarios los haré mas adelante. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.

**alejandra:** Me demore un poquito continuándolo, lo siento. Gracias por tu review.

**Baku-Chan:** ¡Konnichiwa! Para decirte la verdad me sentí muy mal por hacerle eso a Miroku.

Aquí esta el diario de Kagome y como ya sabes el próximo es el de Shippo-chan.

Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado.

--

Bueno, por variar me quedo muy corto este diario, no entiendo porqué últimamente no consigo escribir algo mas largo.

Como siempre espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos y demás.

¡Hasta el diario de Shippo-chan!


	6. El diario de un Kitsune

**El diario de...**

¡Lo siento! Esta es la segunda vez que tengo que disculparme al comenzar un capitulo.

Sólo que esta vez sí me demore demasiado. Este diario debí de subirlo el domingo 19, pero por estar planeando un cosplay para fin de mes (al que ni si quiera podré ir) entre otras cosas no lo pude subir sino hasta hoy.

Bueno, dejo de hablar y los dejo con el diario de Shippo (especialmente dedicado a Baku-chan).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko-sensei y no a mi, aunque claro que exceptuando a Sessh quien es solo mío. -soñar no cuesta nada-

_El diario de un Kitsune_

No entiendo a los adultos, son extraños.

Bueno es la primera vez que uso este... "diario" ¿es que se llama? para escribir. Normalmente prefiero hacer mis mejores dibujos aquí y conservarlos muy bien.

Pero las cosas están extrañas y ya que hasta Kirara parece distraída decidí que seria mejor escribir.

¿Cómo me di cuenta de que algo está pasando? Hoy nadie me escucha.

Kagome, quien es quien más se preocupa por mí, está deprimida y silenciosa.

¡Y los demás están igual o peor!

Claro que Sango se ve mejor que en los últimos días, pero parece arrepentida.

Oh, e Inuyasha se fue sin si quiera pegarme (no que quiera que lo haga). Eso es MÁS extraño.

Por otro lado Miroku ni siquiera ha salido al camino a buscar mujeres o algo parecido; aunque en realidad, desde que está con Sango no lo hace, pero aun así; ahora que todos parecen separados pensé que lo haría.

¡Pero ya basta de escribir sobre los demás!

Mejor escribiré sobre mi vida, al fin de cuentas es la primera vez que escribo aquí.

Soy un lindo, apuesto y valiente zorrito.

_Seguramente si Inuyasha leyera esto diría que no soy valiente_.

Mi vida, desde que... ¿me puedo saltar la parte triste?

Supongo que sí.

Desde que estoy con Kagome y los demás me siento en familia. Aunque a veces me gustaría llevar una vida más de niño y menos de... ¿héroe?

Es que no sé cual es la palabra que debo usar para definir mi papel en el grupo.

Pero puedo decir que soy muy importante aquí, y tengo que llevar una vida llena de peligros y dificultades en la lucha contra Naraku.

¡Justo a mis compañeros hemos estado muy cerca ha ganarle! Aunque a veces pienso que Inuyasha se lleva todo el crédito.

¡Pero al menos Kaede se entera de todo gracias a mis dibujos y me felicita!

_Me pregunto si contar eso algún día me traerá problemas..._

Aparte de eso mi vida es algo común y corriente, aunque claro que no juego como los youkais de mi edad ni nada parecido, pero me agrada esta vida.

Pero hoy...

(20 minutos después)

¿Saben? Hace ya bastante tiempo Inuyasha me pidió un consejo y yo lo ayudé con Kaede.

Hace un rato Kagome y Miroku me pidieron consejo. ¡Eso me alegra ya que veo que mas gente confía en mi!

Miroku tiene, como siempre, problemas con las mujeres, aunque en realidad sospecho que hablaba de Sango ya que es a la única que ha visto hoy (sin contar a Kagome, pero estoy seguro que hablaba de Sango).

Yo solo le aconsejé que la tratara bien y no se le ocurriera pedirle hijos o tocarla como acostumbra.

El palideció, en realidad no sé porque. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que todas acá sabemos como es él?

Luego Kagome, creo que esta así porque se peleo de nuevo con Inuyasha. Aunque yo no los vi pelear, ni escuche ningún Osuwari. ¿Qué pasaría?

Como sea le recomendé que tuviese paciencia, ya que Inuyasha siempre se termina disculpando con ella de alguna forma, espero que así lo haga esta vez, no quiero ver a Kagome tan mal como hoy.

Bueno, en fin. Espero que ya mañana todo regrese a la normalidad-

Aunque lo dudo ya que hace un rato vi a Kikyo-

Ella ha estado casi toda la tarde, espiando lo que sucede, me pregunto porqué lo hace, si Inuyasha no esta aquí...

Y a ella solo le interesa Inuyasha ¿no?

Esto me confunde, definitivamente no puedo entender a los adultos. Prometo que no seré así cuando tenga la edad de ellos.

Y no dejaré que Miroku me influencie. No quiero ser como el-

Es que para decir la verdad en cada aldea a la que vamos conozco lindas niñas humanas, y siempre me hago amigo de ellas. La última me regalo un lindo collar de flores cuando le conté toda mi historia.

¡Espero volver a esa aldea algún día!

Mizuki fue tan amable conmigo...

Bueno, ya. Continuaré dibujando todas mis aventuras y observando a mis amigos; y claro luchando valientemente contra el malvado Naraku hasta derrotarlo.

Sólo espero que cuando lo hagamos Kagome siga con nosotros y no regrese a su época. Ella es como mi mamá, no se que haría si ella se fuese.

Inuyasha es muy irresponsable y me pega, así que no quiero quedarme con él.

Hablando de Inuyasha acaba de regresar. Me pregunto que hizo todo el tiempo que se fue.

¡Hey! Se llevó a Kagome con él ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Kikyo está cerca!

Creo que iré a espiarlos yo mismo, a ver si me entero de algo (otra cosa que aprendí de Miroku).

--

Me demore mucho y me quedo muy corto. Pero bueno, al menos no me quedo tan mal.

Un pequeño detalle: Mizuki es una niña que Shippo conoce en el capítulo 130.

**Reviews:**

**Kaleidoscope2:** Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado.

Como vez ya continué (aunque me demore, lo siento), y ya estoy mejor, muchas gracias.

**fiori-party:** Tienes razón, me quedo muy corto. Discúlpame por demorarme tanto con el diario de Shippo. Espero que te guste.

**Baku-Chan:** ¡Konnichiwa! En serio lo siento -Nakuru se inclina- aquí está el diario que te prometí. Tenia que subirlo el domingo pasado lo se, pero... aich pasaron tantas cosas. En fin, aquí esta el diario de Shippo-chan.

P.d: El RenxHoro que te prometí lo subiré pronto -Nakuru saca el cuaderno de Ingles donde esta la mitad del fic y si dispone a comenzar a pasarlo al pc-.

¡Saludos!

**Kikyo-chan:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y también que seas honesta.

Discúlpame por demorarme tanto con este diario.

Tienes razón cada vez me salen mas cortos y te juro que intento que me salgan larguitos y siempre, mientras escribo, escucho música de Inuyasha, antes me funcionaba bien pero últimamente no tanto –suspiro-.

En fin, espero que te guste este diario. Por cierto, si escribes algún Inu/Sango lo leeré con gusto.

**SHOJORANKO:** Si tienes razón, pero en parte también me gustaría poder hacer los capítulos al menos un poco mas largos. Muchísimas gracias por tu review.

-

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora. El diario de Sessh-chan ya lo tengo casi listo así que no tardará (esta vez sí no tardaré, en serio).

Espero sus reviews como siempre, aunque creo que esta vez recibiré muchos tomatazos por demorarme tanto.

¡Hasta el diario de Sessh-sama!


	7. El diario de un Daiyoukai

**El diario de...**

¡Lo siento! Sé que me demore más de la cuenta con este diario (sin contar con que esta muy corto); últimamente no he estado muy inspirada y no conseguía que el diario (que al igual que el de Kirara no es un diario exactamente, sino sus pensamientos) me quedara bien (además que escribir de Sessh-sama y que no quede muy OOC es difícil).

Pero bueno, después de rescribirlo unas 20 veces, aquí esta el diario del youkai más hermoso del planeta: Sesshômaru sama.

**Disclaimer:** Aunque todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenezcan a la graciosa Rumiko-sensei Sessh-sama es sólo mío ¡Buajajajajajaja! Ok, no es cierto, él no me pertenece, déjenme soñar.

_El diario de un Daiyoukai_

¿Alguien, así sea mi difunto padre, me puede explicar porqué yo, el gran Sesshômaru, ha escuchado y dado consejo a un inferior Hanyou?

Cuando se presentó ante mi en esa actitud "humilde" y pacifica no lo podía creer, aunque no demostré lo sorprendido que estaba; él nunca es así.

Cuando me explicó que necesitaba un consejo no le contesté. Pero le escuché.

Mi patético medio hermano tiene problemas con esas humanas. No soporta ver a ninguna de ellas sufriendo, y ahora no sabe como hacer para que todas estén bien, si él solo quiere permanecer con una de ellas; y si está con ella las demás sufrirán.

Sin duda alguna esa es su más grande debilidad.

-¿Sesshômaru-sama?-

La voz que interrumpe mis pensamientos es de Rin. Sólo le dirijo una mirada, ella sabe que eso significa que puede seguir hablando.

-Rin tiene hambre.-

-Jaken- mi voz fría hace que mi sirviente esté frente mi en un segundo; le dirijo una mirada que el sabe que significa que deseo que la acompañe por algo de comida.

-Sí, Sesshômaru-sama- Rin sonríe y se aleja del camino, le dirijo una mirada extra de advertencia a Jaken; él sabe que ella debe regresar sin un solo rasguño.

¿En que estaba?

Ah, sí, en Inuyasha y sus debilidades por los humanos.

Que sus "compañeras" sean uno de sus puntos débiles no me extraña, lo que aún no puedo explicar es como le di un consejo sobre ello.

Sólo espero que haga las cosas bien y no lo tenga de nuevo que escuchar durante horas sus problemas.

Rin ha regresado muy contenta después de comer algo y puedo ver claramente un pequeño raspón en su rodilla. Jaken esta nervioso. Al recibir un golpe de mi parte pide perdón, diciendo que ella tuvo la culpa por salir corriendo sin esperarlo.

-¿Sesshômaru-sama?- de nuevo la voz de Rin -Rin quiere saber que es el "amor" de que Inuyasha-sama hablaba ¿Sesshômaru-sama ama a Rin?-

Ya me las pagara ese Hanyou, ahora ¿que debo contestarle a esta niña?

-¡Rin! ¡No debes preguntarle tales cosas a Sesshômaru-sama!- Jaken la regaña, pero al darse cuenta de que mi mirada no es muy amigable se esconde detrás de Ah-Un

-Rin,- la niña gira su rostro sonriente a mi -el amor es un sentimiento de humanos.-

-Pero Sesshômaru-sama ama a Rin ¿verdad?- definitivamente mataré a ese Hanyou...

-¡Rin! Sesshômaru-sama ya contestó, ahora déjalo en paz.- grita Jaken, todavía detrás de Ah-Un, y calla al sentir un golpe de una piedra que, obviamente, yo le lancé; ella baja su mirada, parece que en cualquier momento fuese a llorar.

-Sí- una respuesta corta y fría, pero que hace que ella levante su mirada y muestre una sonrisa, para después correr hacia mí y abrazarme.

Jaken mira por encima de Ah-Un con los ojos completamente abiertos, sin creer lo que está pasando. Esta vez no lo culpo, ni yo mismo me explico como dije tal cosa.

Cada día que pasa Rin, con sus preguntas, me da más problemas que cualquier enemigo de mi propia especie y fue por ella que no acabé con aquel instrumento de Naraku, Kohaku.

Y ahora, supongo que si ella se entera que quiero acabar con ese Hanyou me pedirá que no lo haga.

¿Para que la reviví y la traje conmigo?

Supongo que sólo mi padre tiene la respuesta, pero algún día la encontraré, y cuando lo haga volveré a mis tierras y acabaré con todas las molestias que se crucen en mi camino, pero a Naraku lo destruiré antes de eso.

Tal vez así Rin podrá tener un futuro sin tantos peligros...

-Sesshômaru-sama,- Jaken se acerca haciendo reverencias de más. ¿Por qué habrá esperado a que Rin se quedase dormida para hablar? -cuando iba con Rin buscando comida...-

Le dirijo una mirada para que se apresure, odio que los demás se anden con rodeos.

-Es que su fiel sirviente vio uno de los insectos de Naraku volando en dirección al sur oeste...-

-Ah-Un- el animal obedece de inmediato, sin necesidad de decirle más, y con cuidado pone a Rin en su lomo, y así comienzo un nuevo viaje en busca de aquel maldito demonio de nombre Naraku. Esta vez si lo destruiré.

Eso me recuerda... ¿Acaso el inútil de mi hermano dejó de buscar a ese otro hanyou por sus problemas con esas humanas? Si es así al menos no se interpondrá en mi camino.

--

Rin trata a todo el mundo de sama, incluso a Kikyo; por eso supongo que a Inuyasha también lo trataría de sama ¿ne?

**Reviews:**

**shoujuranko:** ¡Así es! Cuando uno es un niño nunca se entera de las cosas completas, y bueno creo que los deje picados demasiado tiempo. Lo siento; aunque no lo uso exactamente como táctica. Gracias por tu review.

**Sweet-dreams-and-dark-nig:** Inu se llevo a Kagome porque... lo sabrás en el próximo diario; aunque espero no tardar meses en actualizar. Me alegra que te guste, espero que la espera al menos haya valido la pena.

**kaori asagi:** Pues ya comencé a tardarme meses en actualiza, lo siento. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado.

**fiori-party:** Me disculpo por la demora. Bueno, al menos continué.

Espero que te guste el diario de Sessh-sama, gracias por tu review.

**Baku-Chan:** Konnichiwa, Baku-san.

Es cierto, Shippo-chan es tan inocente, sólo espero que después de pasar tanto tiempo junto a cierto monje no cambie.

Pues Kikyo, como dices, siempre esta espiando, y esto es lo que hace en esta ocasión, sólo que dudo que a la Miko le guste lo que verá.

Bueno, como ya puse al comienzo este no es un diario propiamente, sólo sus pensamientos. Y pues, obvio que no lo omitiría por ninguna razón.

Siento mucho la demora, mi musa le dio por irse de paseo y hasta ahora esta medio regresando.

Todavía te debo los HoroxRen, lo sé, pero estoy medio intentando terminar con las historias que ya publique y luego si comenzar a subir las otras. Mejor dicho a penas termine uno de mis fics subiré uno de los HoroxRen, así evito tardarme siglos en actualizar cada fic.

Espero que te guste este diario.

**Shiori-chan:** Shana-san, bueno ahora Shiori-san. ¡Konnichiwa!

Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado.

Yup, tienes razón. Es el mas cuerdo, tierno, adorable... creo que me emocione de más.

¡Hai! ¡Ese capítulo fui muy kawaii!

Discúlpame por la demora con el diario de Sessh-sama, espero que te guste.

--

Bueno, esta vez no prometo que no tardaré, ya que siempre que lo hago me demoro más de la cuenta.

Pero intentaré comenzar a trabajar en el próximo diario la próxima semana.

Cualquier sugerencia, critica, tomatazo déjenlo en un lindo review o envíenlo por mail.

¡Hasta el próximo diario!


	8. El diario de una Miko

**El diario de...**_  
_

Y una vez más... ¡Lo siento! Sé que llevo muuuuucho sin actualizar, pero no he estado muy inspirada y he tenido bastantes problemas con mi pc en estos últimos cuatro meses, más o menos.

Igual sé que no es sirve de excusa, debí haber actualizado antes, pero ni modo.

Sin más los dejo con el diario de Kikyo, uno de los últimos en lo que se refiere al InuyashaxSango, ya que cuando termine con esa parte me los demás serán mas bien oneshots sobre ellos.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y los demás personajes le pertenecer a Rumiko-sensei.

_El diario de una Miko_

Hace mucho que no sé de Naraku; aún no entiendo que hizo para esconder su presencia por tanto tiempo. Pero la encontraré, tarde o temprano la sentiré.

Pero conozco otra forma, aunque mas lenta, de encontrarle sin necesidad de buscar su energía, y esa forma es seguir a Inuyasha y su grupo, sin que se den cuenta, claro está. Debo aceptar que son buenos reuniendo información.

Pero después de unos dos días de hallarlos y permanecer cerca a ellos, sin que se den cuenta de mi presencia, me doy cuenta que no avanzaban. Tendré que averiguar que sucede.

Las cosas que pensé fueron muchas: que alguno de los humanos hubiese enfermado o que alguien estuviese herido después de alguna batalla, aunque lo último lo dudo mucho, todos ellos son fuertes, pero a pesar de eso sé que son mortales. Otra cosa que llegué a pensar es que estuviesen en la misma situación que yo, sin pistas sobre Naraku.

Pero si ese fuera el caso irían a otros lugares a investigar ¿no?

Ahora desearía no haberme acercado. Deseo que mis ojos me estén en engañando ¿Es realmente posible que Inuyasha, mi Inuyasha, se haya enamorado de alguien más?

Para decir la verdad me cuesta aceptar tal cosa, incluso podría creer si me dijesen que él prefiere a esa niña, mi reencarnación, que a mí.

Pude observar como se llevaba a mi reencarnación aparte del grupo, la otra mujer, la taijiya se ve algo triste.

Lo mejor será seguir a Inuyasha, quizás la única forma de saber que sucede, pensé.

-Kagome... - comenzó él, mirando a la nada, cuando se detuvieron en un pequeño lugar del bosque donde los árboles tapan casi toda la luz -necesitamos hablar.

-Lo sé- mi reencarnación también contestó sin mirarlo, de hecho le dio la espalda.

-Kagome yo... no...-

-Quieres que terminemos ¿no?- ¿Terminar? ¿¡Ellos estaban juntos!? Esto no puede ser posible...

-Yo no quiero verte sufriendo Kagome, pero... según dijo "es mejor hacer feliz a una a que todos sean infelices"- ¿Quien le dijo eso a Inuyasha? Sea quien sea tiene razón, en parte.

-Veo, en ese caso no hay más de que hablar... - esa niña salió corriendo, intentando esconder sus lágrimas e Inuyasha no la siguió. El problema fue que ella comenzó a correr hacia el mismo lugar en el que estoy, oculta, y cuando me di cuenta de ello ya era muy tarde para alejarme.

-Kik... – comenzó, sorprendida. Me vi obligada a callarla, no quiero que Inuyasha se de cuenta que estoy aquí.

Le hice una seña para que no dijese nada cuando la soltara y así lo hizo. Después de eso me alejé, mi objetivo principal es Naraku y si ellos no van a buscarlo por sus problemas lo haré por mi cuenta.

-¿Por qué?-

Ya había caminado bastante cuando esa niña, que por alguna razón me siguió, interrumpió el agradable silencio del lugar.

-¿Por qué _qué_?

-Porqué Inuyasha es así...– de nuevo estaba llorando y no pude evitar sentir pena por ella.

-Siempre ha sido así, odia ver a las mujeres sufriendo.-

-¿No te duele?- Palabras tan simples y dichas con tanta facilidad, pero consiguieron que el antiguo dolor saliese a flote una vez más. Realmente tiene sentido que sea mi reencarnación; ella es como yo quise ser, ella demuestra sus sentimientos de la forma que yo nunca pude, ella...

-Siempre supe que, el día en que comenzara a confiar en la gente, heriría a alguien por su amabilidad- ella se quedo callada, supongo que pensando en lo que acababa de decirle. Continué mi camino en silencio y le di algunas órdenes a mis shinidama-chu, pero antes de alejarme la escuché.

-Gracias.-

-¿Eh? - no entendía, no le había dado un consejo, ni la había consolado. Sobra mencionar que no seria extraño que me odiase por ser, en cierta forma, su 'rival' por Inuyasha.

-Gracias, sin ti nunca lo habría conocido- después de eso giró y comenzó a caminar, ya sin lágrimas en su rostro, en dirección al lugar donde tienen su campamento.

No pude evitar sonreír antes de continuar mi camino, ella era fuerte y no se rendiría tan fácil por Inuyasha, de la misma forma que yo nunca lo haré.

-Bien, ahora- este es el momento para olvidarme por un tiempo del drama que ellos están viviendo y concentrarme en buscar a Naraku, al verdadero y no a la marioneta que ha estado siguiéndome desde hace días.

--

**Reviews:**

**Baku-chan:** ¡Konnichi wa! No soy yo quien deja la musa, ella me abandona a mi y cuando regresa mi pc recibe visitas de gusanos y parecidos.

Por su puesto que no he abandonado la idea, de hecho ya la tengo mucho más clara que hace unos meses y la podré mejorar.

En serio siento pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero esta vez las cosas se juntaron.

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios

**Fiori-party:** ¡Hola! Supongo que sí. No tengo hermanos menores, pero la hermana de un amigo (Tomoyo-chan) es como mi hermana menor y ella siempre que necesita consejos me llama.

Nope, Sessh-sama no tenia diario, pero aun así tocaba escribir sus pensamientos (no soy capaz de dejarlo olvidado).

Espero que te guste este diario y discúlpame por la demora. Muchas gracias por tu review

**Aome Higurashi:** Lo saque del capítulo... erm en este momento no recuerdo el numero, y de un comentario de alguien en un foro cuando a penas comenzaba Inuyasha.

-Nakuru recibe el tomatazo, se cambia y regresa-

Claro que haré un InuyashaxKagome, de hecho ya tengo una idea para uno y pienso comenzar a escribirlo pronto.

Gracias por tu review.

--

Bueno, hasta aquí dejo esto, hoy no voy a escribir muchas notas ya que ahora que estoy inspirada tengo que aprovechar y seguir escribiendo ¿ne?

Gracias por su paciencia a los que aun siguen leyendo este fic. Como siempre cualquier sugerencia, critica, tomatazo y demás es bien recibida ya sea en reviews o en mi mail.

¡Hasta la próxima!

**Edit:** Ya han pasado años desde la última vez que actualicé este fic. En este momento estoy intentando revivir mi musa de Inuyasha y terminar los fics que tengo a medias, pero no creo que pueda continuar este.

La razón es muy simple: no recuerdo que tenía planeado para los demás diarios.

Claro, podría usar lo que alcancé a escribir del siguiente (el de Kouga) y continuarlo desde ese punto, pero sospecho que el resultado no sería el mejor, ya que terminaría alejándose mucho de la idea original.

Con todo y eso no borraré este fic, lo dejaré tal como está. Le pido una disculpa a todos los que están esperando los demás diarios y también a quienes lean este fic en un futuro y queden decepcionados por mi decisión. Espero que puedan entenderme y hayan disfrutado lo poco que escribí de "El diario de...".

Nos vemos en otros fics,

-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


End file.
